Starlight
by XxInume-TakahashixX
Summary: Power. Money. Credibility. What more could Lord Sesshoumau want? Enter the 20 year-old cousin of his half-brother's mate and let the fun begin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own or earn a profit from the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi**.

**Summary:** Happy. That's what she was. That was what she stood for and presenting everyday for the entire world to see. It was what she sought out in so many people and created over a period in time that it became so close to her she could see the emotion so clearly as the sun. She was happy and he hated her for it.

**Prologue**

_Kyoto, Japan 1502_

Light shown through the crevices of the dark blue curtains and landed perfectly on a naked lithe form surrounded by an equally dark blue quilt; the figure tried it's best to cover the remains of her nudity and glare at the person in front of her at the same time. Such a futile thing because the glare had softened and turned into a look of confusion and hurt, before her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. Her hand that was snaked around the top of the quilt went up to wipe the tears that were beginning to fall madly from her brown eyes and a sob escaped her lips before she could catch it.

Her eyes then moved back up to the figure who caused all of the pain she was feeling at the moment and her heart clenched painfully in her chest. How could someone be so cruel? She thought that he had changed; she thought that he had loved her. Was she truly that naïve into thinking he would want more than just her body from her? No. She shook her head and turned her eyes downcast she couldn't look at him. She wouldn't look at him. He didn't deserve her time, attention, or the love that she had given him. He didn't deserve her.

Finding that thought as a strange sense of confidence she looked at him once more her heart beat stronger than ever. His silver hair shining even brighter with the sun's rays on it and his perfect sculpted body flexed as he watched her steadily unlike her however he was dressed from the waist down with his shirt in his hand. His golden eyes looked at her chocolate ones with a gaze of a man with heavy pride, guilt, and anguish. He looked as if it was hurting him to see her like this, but she knew better. He didn't care about her at all.

"Why?" Her voice was husky and it cracked from the sob that threatened to come out but she held it back. He didn't deserve her tears, "Was this all a game to you? Did you think that this-"us"-I was funny?"

He didn't speak for a while and she took that as an affirmative. That's all everything was to him a game. He had all the time in the world to play games with people's minds and repent for them all within his mortality but she didn't. She was only human her mortality was, of course, limited and her days would become shorter and her age will increase immensely but he would continue to look as perfect as the day he was born and have no regrets. No feeling of remorse as he continued on with his perfect life. She stopped herself.

She didn't like to be the negative one and maybe one day he would regret the things he has done in his past. Maybe.

"It was never my intention to have you aware of my motives onna. However, given the circumstances I shall enlighten you before I get back to more important affairs. Your body is only good for my pleasure and I used it as I see fit; plain and simple. Now if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru's presence it would be greatly appreciated"

Or maybe not.

Her teeth clenched together and she stood up from her position on the bed and walked up to him, "You are truly an asshole Sesshoumaru and I hope you rot in hell"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, "I see that you are foolish enough to wish such a gastly outcome of your king and ruler of the Western Lands. You are aware the penalty for that are you not?"

If possible the woman's eyes narrowed even more and lip was pulled back in a snarl as she looked at him, how she hated him, "There is no worse of a penalty than a broken heart and you "mi lord" have already perfected that act." She took a step back not caring for her nudity once again, and chuckled dryly as she gazed upon him, "I don't know what anyone really sees in you. You are a heartless demon, with no compassion or love for all who are willing to do you bidings and I actually feel sorry for you; because one day while everyone is happy and carefree you'll be all alone; surrounded by nothing but yourself and you'll realize how much of a bastard you really are" She laughed cockily as his narrowed at her, "But by then it'll be too late; no one would even spare you a glance and all the power you have obtained would be for not"

She stepped around him and began to walk out of the room, "Have a wonderful life Sesshoumaru….for now"

Before she could open the door to exit however, Sesshoumaru lashed out at her with his poison whip, silently cursing her for her impudence, and smirking in satisfaction when it hit her naked back. The woman screamed in agony as the poison began to deteriorate her body and in her pain she looked at Sesshoumaru with a smile,

"Ibo tot, kto imeyet vse, vlast', den'gi i zemlya pust' tomitsya ot boli, krichat' o poshchade i pust' ne budet prekrashchat' sya yego agoniya, kogda, nakonets, on idet na svoyu poslednyuyu nakazaniye, pust' plamya ada potreblyayut yego nikogda"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "What gibberish do you speak?"

The woman smirked for a second before her heart stopped beating and the poison took over and consumed her body before all that was left was ashes that blew away with the wind.

Sesshoumaru's nostril's flared and he growled slightly before calling on his retainer, Jaken, to assist him.

"I need for you to translate that woman's gibberish and inform me of what she said immediately"

"But mi lord what she spoke is not known in the Western Lands, it doesn't even sound Japanese"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at his retainer, "I don't care where you have to go or how long it takes, you will find out what she said, understood?"

"Yes sire"

_Present Time 2012 Tokyo, Japan_

"Hey watch it buddy!"

A loud voice rang in his ears as he walked down the streets of Tokyo and he bit back a growl of annoyance. 500 years ago that human wouldn't have dared to even speak to him in that matter, let alone walk next to him; unfortunately this is a new era and a new place. Japan was nothing like it was when he ruled. It disappointed him how so many humans had populated the area and soon became the dominant species. It was sickening.

He continued to walk until he reached his-albeit undesirable- destination and without knocking entered the house and looked around for his half-brother. By the Gods if it weren't tormenting enough his sire had even taken a human mate in place of his mother and created the ignoramus he had come to visit. It wasn't as if he wanted to either, before his death his father made sure that in order to keep his inheritance and title he must pay his half-brother a visit three times a month and "check" on him.

He scoffed at the mere thought of checking on anyone, he was the lord of the Western Lands and current owner of Tashio Corporation one of the biggest corporate offices in the world he shouldn't have to deal with such trivial things like this. But alas, his dead sire asked of him for this small favor and he shall carry out his last request even if it was beneath him.

Looking around the room tried to pinpoint just exactly where his half-brother would be and almost immediately his nose scrunched up in disgust. Indeed his brother often smelt horrible on a normal day but whoever he was currently engaged in activities with along with his own scent made Sesshoumaru fight the urge to vomit. How could any be attracted to his putrid scent is beyond him. Sitting down on the sofa he pushed his youki towards his brothers bedroom and smirked inwardly when he heard him curse him. He was pretty sure that by now the half-breed would be getting dressed and storming out to 'give him a piece of his mind'.

The fool was so predictable.

In less than a minute InuYasha came out glaring at him for all he was worth, "Well hello to you to bastard. Would it kill you to call before you bring your fluffy ass over?"

Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes at him, "This Sesshoumaru's name is not Fluffy and you would do well to remember that half-breed. As for calling, I believe that coming over without calling is my right as an older brother"

"Half-brother"

"Nevertheless, be done with your whore and come with me, I wish to hurry along and get back to my work"

InuYasha growled loudly, "Kikyo is not a whore you fuck tard!"

Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly arched brow at his brother, before nodded slowly, "Seems that you have finally awakened the beast inside you. Hopefully, if she is to be your mate, she looks better than she smells."

At that comment, InuYasha lunged at his brother, ready to tear him to shreds when a voice stopped him, "InuYasha what do you think you are doing?"

InuYasha immediately stopped and ran over to Kikyo's side, "Keh, the usual. Kikyo, this is the Ice King and unfortunately my half-brother Sesshoumaru. Fluffy this is Kikyo, my fiancé and soon to be mate"

Kikyo stared at Sesshoumaru for what seemed like hours before she nodded her head to him, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru smirked when InuYasha's jaw dropped at the title, "Likewise" He then turned to InuYasha whose mouth was still on the floor and said, "Fix yourself half-breed and let's get this "bonding" out of the way. I have reservations at this restaurant tonight and Jaken is preparing my gym for our spar and I do not wish to spend an extra moment in your presence."

Kikyo frowned and looked to InuYasha as he said this, "Yash you said you would come with me to pick up my cousin from the airport"

"Shit that is today. Look Fluffy we'll just have to reschedule or something we have to pick her cousin in a few hours"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Hn. This trip will be for not and I do not wish to spend any more time with you than I already have to so I will accompany you to the airport and we can all go to the restaurant afterwards."

InuYasha glared at his brother, "Why can't we just call everything off. No one wants to see you either ya bastard"

"If I recall it is not I who didn't know our father. Alas, father wished for me to spend time with you and I will honor his request even if it is the last thing I want to do. Therefore, I shall be accompanying you and your" He looked at Kikyo, "fiancé to retrieve her cousin"

Kikyo smiled, "Great! I'll go get dressed" With that she walked out of the living room and towards that bathroom, but not before giving InuYasha a peck on the cheek and whispering, "Play nice" in his ear.

InuYasha grumbled something under his breath and went to sit down on the red sofa, looking intently at his brother, "So how's business going?"

"Do you really wish for an answer for that half-breed or do you intend or making this Sesshoumaru waste his breath?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Just tryna start up a conversation, all you ever do is work so I thought you would at least budge on that. I guess that icicle is shoved to far up your ass for you to be civil"

Sesshoumaru growled, "If not for father I would have killed you centuries ago for your impudence"

"Geez Fluffy calm down. I swear you need a woman in your life you are way too arrogant for your own good."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and took a seat of the white love seat, "This Sesshoumaru does not need a woman for anything other than to pleasure me and even then they aren't worth my time"

InuYasha shook his head, "I never thought it was possible. I feel sorry for whoever your beast chooses to be your mate they are gonna have a hell of a time trying to correct your fucked up brain"

"Half-breed you best hold your tongue before I rip it out"

"Blah blah blah"

"I'm ready!" Kikyo came back out wearing a red long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, red flip flops, her hair pulled into a low ponytail and eye liner. InuYasha smirked as he approached her, "You are beautiful baby"

Kikyo blushed and kissed him lightly before smiling at Sesshoumaru, "Are we ready?"

He nodded and stood up to follow them to their car. The airport was only a few minutes away and Kikyo informed them that her cousin called and had taken an earlier flight so she was ready to be picked up now. 'Joy' Sesshoumaru thought. He barely wanted to spend time with his brother let alone his mate and her cousin; who he found out was only 20 years old. He pretty much drowned out the rest of their insignificant chatter about her cousin and focused on Tokyo and how much it changed over the past 500 years.

Buildings that were as tall as mountains stood tall on almost every corner, humans walked casually listening to music devices, driving in their fancy cars or on the phone. It was amazing how much technology can change a once great land. Although he embraced the change he still felt much comfortable before the technology era boomed and became the "big thing" in Japan. That era alone pretty much signaled the fall of the West and the start of Tashio Corporations, which he was more or less, ok with.

He was a traditional demon and he liked things that were familiar to him; however he learned to embrace the new Japan over time and adapted fairly well with the change.

"She said that she is by Scandinavian Airlines do you see her?" Kikyo asked excitedly. It was clear to Sesshoumaru that she was happy her cousin would be coming today, although he didn't know why her excitement made her scent a little salty he scrunched his nose.

InuYasha squinted his eyes and smirked before saying, "There she is!"

Sesshoumaru played as if he was uninterested in seeing the girl and looked out of the window opposite of her; however when the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle hit his senses he turned around to the source and his breath caught in his throat.

Her long raven hair was wavy and cascading down her toned body, her lips were full, her breast were heavy and her legs seemed to go on forever. The sky blue sundress she wore brought out her sapphire eyes and he growled low as his eyes flashed red,

"Mine"

_Hello All I'm back and well this is my first Sess/Kag story and it's kind of weird to write, honestly. Alas I shall try my hardest to make this story one of my best ones yet. Also if anyone would like to translate what the woman said feel free :)_

_Read and Review_

_InumeT_


	2. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**Summary**: Happy. That's what she was. That was what she stood for and presenting everyday for the entire world to see. It was what she sought out in so many people and created over a period in time that it became so close to her she could see the emotion so clearly as the sun. She was happy and he hated her for it.

**Chapter 1**: Homecoming

"Here you are Ms. Higurashi have a safe flight back home"

Kagome smiled at the service agent and grasped the ticket, "Thank you Carl, enjoy the rest of your day"

Carl smirked at the beautiful woman and watched as she walked towards the security check with a bounce in her step. Whoever she was going home to was one lucky bastard.

Kagome licked her lips, hefted her purse on her shoulder, and strutted over to the first lane before disposing of all her jewelry, shoes and electronics for the scan. Once she made it through without alarm she continued on her way, saying a few 'thank you's' to the crew there and made her way to her gate.

She hoped that she didn't seem to giddy, but this was the first time in a long time that she would be headed back to her homeland of Japan.

She attended Julliard School of Music and had graduated in the summer with a bachelors in art. Attending school in America had been fun and she met a lot of great people, and experienced a culture she would never forget, but Japan was home and she was happy to return. She was so excited and she knew that this 18 hour flight would possibly bore her to death but she didn't care. Tomorrow night she'd be in Tokyo and her life would finally begin.

"Now boarding Flight 253 to Tokyo at Gate 23A, this is the final boarding call"

Smiling brightly she walked over to the gate operator when they called her section and scanned her ticket. Her heart beat increased each step that she took and she silently willed herself to calm down before she gave herself a heart attack. She just couldn't wait to see all of her old friends again especially her cousin Kikyo who was recently engaged.

Kikyo had been the one to talk her into following her dream and pursuing art as a major and music as her minor. She had never even heard of Julliard before Kikyo mentioned it and she was forever grateful for her. She was even more excited to know that she was to be her Maid of Honor at her wedding next spring as well.

Settling down in her seat, Kagome placed her bag underneath her seat, grabbed a bottle of water from her pack and leaned her head against the seat while looking out of the window. By tomorrow her journey would begin and from there she would make sure that her work matters.

Rolling her neck, she figured she'd kill the first few hours by drawing in a sketchbook her friend Eri had given her at graduation. Drawing was a big part of her life and it showed. Having a pencil between her fingers and hearing the lead scrape across the paper with every stroke she made gave her inspiration, it made her feel like everything would be alright with a pencil and pad; in a way it does.

Next to that feeling, music was pretty much her favorite thing in the world. Taylor Swift-albeit cliché as she may be- was her favorite artist at the moment because her lyrics described so much in 3 minutes than anyone could ever begin to say in a lifetime. With that thought she pulled out her IPhone and popped in her headphones, placed it on shuffle and went to work on her next drawing.

Over the past few years she had become insanely fascinated with creating a design for a record label that she wished one day to create. It was a pretty far etched dream but she believed that she could do anything she set her mind on and then some. It would be hard she understood but surrounded by her friends and family even if it didn't work out she would be fine.

"Excuse me miss"

Her head shot up and she looked towards the man standing in the aisle, his laptop in hand and small smile on his face. He had dark blue eyes, a strong face, and hair that went down to the back of his knees and braided tightly with a rubber band. He was pretty cute but looked dangerous at the same time. Realizing that she had yet to say anything to the stranger, she blushed and pulled out one ear bud, "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to be rude"

The guy smirked, "Don't worry about it. It's hard not to stare at such a good looking guy"

Kagome shook her head and smiled a bit at his flirting, "Still it was rude. Is this your seat?" She asked pointing to the seat she was in. He nodded and she made a move to get up but he stopped her,

"It's cool. I'm not too fond of the window seat anyway." He settled down next to her and placed his laptop in his lap, cracking his knuckles, "What's your name stranger?"

Kagome gasped, "Oh forgive me, my name is Kagome Higurashi and you?"

"Higurashi? Hm. Sounds familiar. My name is Bankotsu Kamakazi pleasure to meet you" He smiled at her and she felt her face heat up as she smiled back.

"It seems like this long ride just got a whole lot better"

**18 hours later**

"That's awful I can't believe your brother would do such a thing! I would never forgive Souta if he did that to me"

Bankotsu shrugged and smiled at the woman he had become very acquainted with, "It doesn't really bother me anymore we were like 13 when that happened besides I totally kicked his ass for it"

Kagome laughed lightly at the face he made and looked down in her lap. For 11 of the 18 hours she was on the plane she had talked to Bankotsu and got to know him better and she was happy to say that she was right in her assumption of him. He was definitely cute but he could also be very dangerous if need be. He was the leader of a gang called the Band of Seven, which was teamed up the FBI as a detective branch overseas. He seemed to really enjoy his job and she was happy to see the spark in his eye as he talked about his brothers and team.

She wondered if he had seen that same spark in her eyes as she told about her dream of creating her own label and designing it as well. He seemed to think that her dream was plausible although he did inform her that it would be extremely difficult. But she knew that already. She knew that it would be hard to find artist that would be willing to sign with her and she was ready for that. Or at least she hoped so.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan. We will be landing in the next five minutes so the seatbelt sign wil remain lit for the duration of the flight. I hope you all enjoyed your time of Japan Air and once again welcome to Tokyo, Japan."

Kagome smiled brighter when she heard the announcement eager to see her family and friends after so long. Bankotsu noticed her excitement immediately, "Whoa someone is happy to be home. You have someone special waiting on you?"

"Of course I do! My family will be excited to see me and my old friends have been praying for my return for the longest time" Kagome said breathlessly.

Bankotsu chuckled, "No Kagome I mean someone special, like a significant other, a boyfriend, fiancé, a husband maybe?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down, "Oh" Looking back up she smiled and said, 'No no one like that is waiting on me"

Eyes widening, he looked at her before decided that someone would regret the loss of this girl in the long run. She had an awesome personality, a killer body, and an outlook on life that was so rare he wouldn't believed it if he were not sitting next to her for the last 18 hours.

"What a pity" He said and Kagome furrowed her brows together in confusion, but decided to let it go.

"I would like to thank you all for choosing Japan Air. It is currently 76 degrees and partly sunny skies in Tokyo. You can claim your bags at baggage claim terminal number 4. Once again I would like to thank you all for choosing Japan Air, welcome to Tokyo, Japan."

Kagome's smile if possible got wider as the plane landed and she began to get off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her cousins number telling her where she was and where she would wait to be picked up. Kami, just being in Japan, made her incredibly giddy with joy.

Bankotsu who had been waiting on her to finish her phone call escorted her to the baggage claim, and listened to her talk about everything and everyone she was hoping to see today. He laughed,

"Calm down girl, you are moving here after all don't work yourself up, you have the rest of your life ahead of you" With that he grabbed both his and her bags while pretending to ignore the blush on her cheeks and heaved them on his shoulder, "Where to?"

She thanked him for helping her and walked with him out to the place where she told her cousin Kikyo to meet them.

"Well Kagome my ride is meeting me on the other side, I wish I could stay and make sure your okay but my brother is a dick so"

Kagome laughed full-heartedly and hugged him, "It's okay I'll be fine she should be pulling up any second. I hope to see you around" Bankotsu returned the hug and smiled,

"As a matter of fact I was going to ask if you wanted to catch up soon, we could exchange numbers" Kagome nodded as he handed her his phone and typed her number in before letting him do the same.

A loud honk signaled her cousin's arrival and Bankotsu smirked, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you" He grasped her hand and kissed it lightly, "Soon"

-**S-**

His beast did not just do that.

"You say something Fluffy?" InuYasha questioned looking at his older brother. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the nickname and scoffed,

"Your hearing is off my dear Halfling for this Sesshoumaru had not uttered a word."

InuYasha frowned. He could have sworn he heard him say something but shrugged before honking the driving closer to Kikyo's cousin. He honked the horn to gain her attention when he noticed a male standing next to her handing her his phone, "Hey Kikyo who's that guy?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the beautiful woman and noticed that she was indeed standing with a male and apparently enjoying his company. His growled when the male kissed that back of her hand and cursed his self control. How dare that whelp place his dirty lips on her? Sessoumaru frowned deeply, why did he even care. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother and continued to look at the raven-haired beauty who awakened his beast in such a way. If he truly wished to connect the dots-which he didn't- he would guess that she was who was destined to be his mate. He frowned. A human was destined to be with the Lord of the Western Lands and Taiyoukai? Preposterous! He was The Killing Perfection, his mate was certainly not this slip of a girl who flirts aimlessly with guys at an airport. Surely his beast was mistaken and had better taste.

"Hey Kagome over here!"

The girl known as Kagome smiled brightly as she rushed over to the car bags in tow and Kikyo jumped out of the car to greet her"

"Oh my God Kikyo I missed you so much!"

Kikyo laughed, "I missed you too little cousin" She grabbed a bag and moved to put them in the trunk for her when InuYasha beat her to it, "I got it Kikyo you two get in the car we need to beat traffic or we'll be stuck here for the rest of the evening"

Kagome eyes widened when she looked at InuYasha and to his ears, "Kikyo is this the infamous InuYasha. His ears are so Kawaii!"

InuYasha laughed a Kikyo's sweat drop and put a hand out, "You must be the infamous Kagome. It's nice to meet you" Kagome dismissed the hand and hugged InuYasha tightly, "You guys are going to have the cutest babies alive!"

It was InuYasha's turn to sweat drop as Kikyo chuckled and pulled her cousin off of her fiancé, "Are you trying to scare him already Kags? Anyway his brother Sesshoumaru is here as well, feel free to say hi I'm going to help Inu okay?"

Kagome nodded and steeped into the car only to stop cold in her tracks at the gorgeous being seated in the middle looking at her intently. His eyes were golden a clear sign that they were from demon heritage and the markings on his cheeks and hands were so intricate that it made her wonder just how far they would go. His form was regal; he looked as if he had been a Lord at one point and his stature was intimidating. She gulped ,

"H-Hello I'm Kagome Kikyo's cousin it's a pleasure to meet you"

His gaze never wavered it was as if he was looking straight through her into her very soul and she didn't know if she liked that or not.

"Hn."

Kagome felt her smile slip into a tiny frown at his response. Was that all he was going to say to her?

"How are you?"

He continued to stare at her with the same stare and it made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. She wished Kikyo and InuYasha would hurry up, she didn't like the feeling Sesshoumaru's gaze gave her.

She was about ready to give up when his gaze left her face and turned toward the window,

"Surely you do not think this Sesshoumaru would stoop so low as to speak to a human wench"

Kagome's head whipped around in shock. Did he just?

"Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru turned his penetrating gaze back to her, "Are you daft, wench?"

Kagome frowned and tried her best not to glare at Sesshoumaru, "I have a name. Try using it sometime, you jerk"

Her scent spiked in her anger and if possible it became harder to resist by the second making his beast react wildly. He wanted to take her and cast her aside like all the rest. Maybe that's why his beast was acting crazy. He hadn't been with a woman for about three weeks now and his hormones may be affecting his beasts train of thoughts. He narrowed his eyes; now he was lying to himself. He glared at the girl; he would not be like his father.

"You best watch your mouth girl, I am simply giving you the label I feel is more appropriate for your person"

Kagome was inwardly fuming. Just who did he think he was?, "You don't even know the first thing about me!"

"And I do not wish to. Inform my brother that I will be taking my leave early and he can meet me at the restaurant at nine; that is if your human brain can handle all that information." He did not wait for his answer but rather exited the car leaving a dumbfounded Kagome in his wake.

It was at that time that Kikyo and InuYasha popped their head into the car and looked at her, "Hey what happened? Where is he going?"

Kagome frowned, "Hopefully to take that stick out of his ass" before placing her ear buds back in her ears and folding her arms over her chest.

Kikyo and InuYasha exchanged glances and InuYasha smirked, "I think Fluffy may have met his match"

Kikyo looked back to her little cousin and smiled, "Maybe"

_Thats it for now! I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews I recieved for the first chapter! I don't have to go to work until Thursday so I will try to have as much written and up as possible. Also the language that the woman spoke in the first chapter was **Czech**!_

_Reviews are love!_

_InumeT_


	3. Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or earn a profit from the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary**: Happy. That's what she was. That was what she stood for and presenting everyday for the entire world to see. It was what she sought out in so many people and created over a period in time that it became so close to her she could see the emotion so clearly as the sun. She was happy and he hated her for it.

**Worlds Collide**

"That stupid jerk! Who the hell does he think he is, the king of Japan?"

InuYasha chuckled, rubbing Kikyo's shoulder gently, "He was the King of the Western Lands for over 300 years actually." He didn't know what it was about Kikyo's little cousin but he found that he enjoyed getting her riled up; especially on the topic of his pain in the ass half-brother.

They had all arrived back at their house a little less than two hours ago and Kagome had yet to cease her rant on Sesshoumaru. InuYasha found it to be hilarious while Kikyo found it to be cute. Her little cousin had a crush.

"Kags the way you're going on about "that stupid jerk" sounds like you have a little crush on him" Kikyo spoke gently, but with a spark of mirth in her brown eyes. She knew what was coming next.

"WHAT? Kikyo have you been smoking?" At that InuYasha burst into laughter at the way Kagome's hands flailed about her body and the pout she made when she noticed that she wasn't being taken seriously, "Fine I won't talk about the Ice King anymore"

She smiled suddenly and clasped her hands together, "So what do we have on the agenda for today?"

Kikyo smirked and got up, ruffling her cousin's hair, "Well you, missy, have to go unpack all of your things and then the three of us are going to go out to dinner," She paused and moved her hands around creepily, "with the Ice King"

Kagome frowned, "Do I have to go?" She certainly hoped not. She did not wish to spend her first night back in the company of that jerk.

"No you don't have too" Kagome blew a sigh of relief and smiled brightly, "But it would be rude not to attend and I haven't seen you in three years!" Her frown was back in an instant. Her cousin was slowly becoming a part of her list. Kagome huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Is he paying?"

InuYasha nodded, "Of course"

"Free food, I'm game!"

Kikyo smirked, "You "game" for anything free Kags. Now come on it's already 5:00 and you have a lot of unpacking to do"

Kagome smiled, "Let's get to it then"

She really missed Japan.

**~2.5 hours later~**

"You have too much shit"

Kikyo and Kagome both laughed at InuYasha's comment as they placed the last of her things in the closet on the hangers. She literally took up most of the guest room, which Kikyo told her to feel free to paint because of the plainness of it all. The entire room was white, decorated with black and silver linings amongst the edges and black horizontal vortex swirls in the center of the four walls. Kagome thought that it was okay but it really wasn't her style.

She was excited that InuYasha and Kikyo agreed to let her decorate it the way she wanted; it could be her ultimate project until she finds a job. Grinning to herself, she watched as InuYasha plopped down onto her bed exhausted and Kikyo roll her eyes at him, before jumping down next to him. They were such a cute couple and she couldn't be any happier for her favorite cousin. InuYasha seemed to complete her in so many ways that Kagome found it near impossible to imagine either of them without each other, and she just met him!

Was she crazy for thinking that? Or was she simply a hopeless romantic and even the slightest bit of romance she saw made her believe in a happily ever after? Probably the latter but she was a woman after all and she often thought about love and what it would be like to experience it. Okay, well maybe she had thought she had experienced it once upon a time, but that turned out to be a strong infatuation of the person she thought he could be, and not the person he actually was. She was actually pretty happy to be rid of him, he was a sick person and she dare not to think what would have happened if she stayed any longer.

"Kagome! Hey!" Hearing her name, she looked up to see both Kikyo and InuYasha in her face with a worried expression, "We've been calling you for the longest, did you spaz out on us?" Kagome blushed and pulled a loose strand behind her ear,

"Yeah I guess I did, sorry"

Kikyo smiled and InuYasha shook his head, "Well if your back to earth you might want to get dressed, we have to meet the Ice King in an hour and he wouldn't like it if we were late. That icicle will be shoved way up his ass then" He chuckled when Kagome laughed right out and Kikyo slapped his shoulder playfully before dragging him out of Kagome's room.

"45 minutes and then we're out you two"

Kagome saluted her cousin and laughed when InuYasha slapped her on the butt. Yes, those two were definitely the perfect match.

Sighing to herself, she walked over to her mahogany closet and pulled it open to decide what she was to wear. Even if it was the Ice King she was going to see she wanted to look at least half-way decent out in public, so she grabbed her favorite dress slipped into it, went to the bathroom and applied lip gloss, eye liner, and a tad bit of blush. She looked at her hair and debated whether or not she would put it up or not and thought that because of its length right now she would keep it up in a nice bun and leave a few strands in her face. Looking back at herself she smiled. She loved how curly her hair had gotten over the years or rather how wavy it had become, the texture made it possible to make any regular boring hairstyle into something amazing and she felt just like that.

Smoothing out her dress, and putting on her matching pumps, she smiled and headed out of her room to greet InuYasha and Kikyo who were waiting on the couch for her, or more like slob each other down, while they waited.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, not sure whether or not to interrupt or throw up, but decided to cough lightly to get their attention. Kikyo jumped back from InuYasha like he burned her and turned to look at her cousin with a blush.

"Oh sorry"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "No problem are we ready?"

It was then that both InuYasha and Kikyo took in what their little cousin was wearing and gasped, "Fluffy might have a heart attack. Damn Kagome where'd you get that body"

Slapping her mate upside the head, Kikyo glared, "I hate to agree with this pervert but Inu's right Kagome you look amazing!"

Kagome blushed and bit her lip, "Thanks, so are we going to leave or what?" She didn't really think it was all that, but she appreciated their compliments.

"Yeah let's go, we have, like, 10 minutes to get there"

**~With Sesshoumaru~**

He didn't know why he expected this incompetent fool to be on time for a change. Over the past few decades he had only been on time one time and that was because he had told him a different reservation time than he had originally scheduled. He rolled his eyes and swirled his drink about in his hand, briefly glancing at his watch, it was 15 past the hour.

Letting his irritation leave his young half-brother, he thought back to the human wench his beast had the audacity to call mate. She was pretty he'd give her that but he had bedded and gazed upon countless demonesses that surpassed her in looks, so what made his beast say that about her? And the rage he felt when that human whelp kissed her hand angered him even more. He did not care what the wench did with other males or even about her person, his beast be damned.

Although she wasn't the best looking her scent, was simply delicious and mouth-watering. When he first inhaled he felt so much overwhelm him at once that it was obvious his beast would react to it; however, no matter how much his beast wanted that little onna he would not stoop as low as to mate a weak human. Never.

"So we're twenty minutes late that icicle ain't gonna do nothin'"

Great. What a fitting entrance for his loud mouth sibling, he supposed he shouldn't have expected any less. Looking towards the entrance he locked eyes with his brother who began moving his way to the table he was occupying with a smirk on his face. The half-breed was actually decently dressed with dark blue jeans and a red dress shirt, his hair-not nearly as perfect as his own-looked as if it had actually been combed. His mate wore a long red shirt with no sleeves that came down to her knees with black leggings underneath and red heels. Her hair was down and she wore make-up that made her face a little less than pale as it usually is and red lipstick.

"What's up Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru at the nickname and stared hard at his half-brother, "I will not respond to such a ridiculous name."

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama"

His mate spoke, he looked to her and nodded his head, "Good evening" and then looked back to his brother, "You would do well learn from your mate. At least she is respectable"

"Keh, whatever" InuYasha frowned, "Hey Kik where did Kagome go?"

Kikyo smirked, "Oh she just said she had to go to the ladies room really quick. She should be here in a second"

And that was when he smelt it-her- that scent and his beast rocked inside of its cage begging to be released.

"_**Mate…mine…" **_his beast growled in his head. He shook his head and tried to silence his beast's growling when the holder of the scent made herself known.

Once again, and to his displeasure, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened a bit. She looked absolutely breath-taking.

The dark blue dress hugged her form, making her curves stick out and fill the clothing in the best way imaginable and still leave something to the imagination. It was dark blue with one strap that showed her creamy skin, and slender neck. He cursed his body as heat pooled in his nether region of his body but his eyes stayed glued to the woman before him. Her beautiful raven hair was not down but up into an elegant bun that made her look more mature and sexy. His eyes traveled down to her long longs that were glistening and her black pumps that made her 5'5 stature to an easy 5'7. His beast rattled dangerously in his cage, yelling at him to let him out and claim the woman before him but he resisted. No matter how undeniably sexy this woman was he would not mate her.

Her blue-grey eyes flickered to him nervously, obviously she noticed his hungry stare and felt uncomfortable, and he could smell her scent change with the feeling of uneasiness and found that he liked it more when she was happy.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru-sama" She said barely above a whisper, but he heard it and his beast purred in delight. Instead of responding, like he knowingly would have he found himself nodding his head towards her, never once looking away from her.

"Quit starin' at her Fluffy ya' givin' her the creeps"

And just like that the trance was broken and his gaze turned into a glare as it rested on his half-brother.

Kikyo coughed a bit and smiled before taking Kagome's arm and squeezing into the booth with her, placing Kagome right next to the Ice King she claimed to dislike. It was as obvious as the sun that Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru was sexy, hell you would have to be blind not to the think so and she found it cute that her little cousin had a crush on him, even if she didn't know it yet.

She watched as Kagome blushed as she looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled despite herself. Those two were going to be very entertaining, indeed.

There was an awkward silence the followed the four occupants and it made Kagome bite her lip. No matter how sexy he looked right now, she still was very wary of him. His perfection seemed to come easy to him and good looks were no problem. She was actually shocked to see that he had worn a dark blue dress shirt-identical to her dress- with a black tie and black slacks. They looked like they were on a double date by the color coordination and she didn't know whether to be flattered or nervous.

"So Sesshoumaru, what exactly do you do?" She questioned. The only thing she knew about him was that he was InuYasha's half-brother, he had an icicle up his ass, and that he used to be the king of the Western Lands a long time ago.

Sesshoumaru stared at her like she had grown a second head. Did she not know just exactly who he was? Or was she simply trying to play dumb and start up a conversation?

He watched as she fidgeted under his gaze and bit her lip, an innocent gesture he knew, but the heat had returned to his body at the sensual way she looked at him. The little vixen probably knew what she was doing; she was after all not a virgin. He could smell that she had been with a male once before and he growled low in his throat at the thought of someone other than himself touching her.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru cut it out your scaring her!" InuYasha scared watching as his older brother's lip pulled back into a snarl and his breath become labored. If he hadn't known any better he would say that he was having inner turmoil with his beast but Sesshoumaru wouldn't be infatuation with a human would he?

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome and smelled her fear and instantly calmed himself. He shook his head and cursed himself for almost losing his control again. She was making him lose the battle with his beast and it angered him. So instead of answering her question he turned to his brother,

"Half-breed, how is your financial department doing after the recent scandal?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome noticing her forlorn expression and then at Sesshoumaru, "I believe she asked ya a question asshole" He wouldn't just let Sesshoumaru try to ignore his new little cousin especially after how civil she was being.

"It is beneath me to speak to a lowly human wench"

At that Kagome lost it.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a wench!? My name is Kagome Ka-Go-Me! Or are you too stupid to remember such a simple three syllable word?" What the hell was his problem with her? She didn't do anything to offend him and yet he treated her like crap!

"This Sesshoumaru does not care for trivial things as much as he does not care about human wenches and their names"

Kagome was silently fuming at the obvious dismissal of her peson, yet her heart ached a bit in her chest at the same time. Why did he hate her so much?

Kikyo seeing her cousin upset, immediately jumped to defend, "Sesshoumaru your behavior towards her is uncalled for. She has been nothing but polite to you since her arrival!" Maybe she was wrong about that match made in heaven. He was every bit of an ass as InuYasha claimed him to be.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kikyo before looking back towards Kagome. He honestly did not care for her or her feelings and he would prove it. He would not become his father, "She has also shown me what a whore looks like in a matter of hours. It is not in This Sesshoumaru's best interest to associate himself with a common whore; maybe it would have been best if she had stayed in America and left Japan free of her presence. I know it would make me feel a lot better"

Kagome felt her heart ache even more in her chest as she heard his words. Did he really think that she should've never come back? Did her presence disgust him so much that he refused to even speak to her? She felt the burning in her eyes and a lone tear trail down her cheek.

She stood up and glared at him with all she had before she picked up her water and threw it directly on him, "Fine you dick, you won't have to bare my existence any longer" She spoke the words low and deadly and abruptly left the restaurant with Kikyo hot on her heels.

InuYasha glared at his brother before shaking his head, "Did you have to do that to her? God Sesshoumaru she's just a kid! She was even being nice to your punk ass and you returned the favor with that bull shit? We are all equal and the sooner you learn that the better. Stay away from Kagome or I will kill you!"

"You dare challenge me over some whore?" Sesshoumaru snarled. He did nothing wrong! He simply told that human wench that he did not wish to speak to her. She was beneath him no matter what his half-breed brother said.

"No I challenge you over my little cousin you prick" InuYasha shook his head and raced out to find Kagome and his mate.

Sesshoumaru sat there, with his hair and shirt partially wet. His eyes were narrowed and his beast howled angrily at the treatment of the girl, but he didn't care. He didn't want her or even like her. Now that she was gone everything would go back to normal.

Or so he thought.

~Read~

_So whadaya think? Isn't Sesshoumaru an ass? Anyway sorry it took a while I'm almost done with school and I have to write this huge paper but the next update wil be Sunday!_

_Reviews are Love!_

_InumeT_


	4. Playground Fun

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, it's characters nor do I earn profit from this story. I am simply a college graduate(my associates I guess still counts as undergrad) whose wish is to complete a fictional story about her favorite anime. Reader discretion advised.

**Summary**: Happy. That's what she was. That was what she stood for and presenting everyday for the entire world to see. It was what she sought out in so many people and created over a period in time that it became so close to her she could see the emotion so clearly as the sun. She was happy and he hated her for it.

**Chapter 3: **Playground Fun

He couldn't get her out of his head.

It was like some type of witch craft you hoped and prayed so much to be a reality but at the same time it bugged one so often that it could drive them to insanity and it had only been a week!

By the gods if one little onna can have his mind wrapped around her so vigorously then she must be something worth going after. However, if that was true, how would he go about doing so? The woman seemed to be so innocent and she spoke of her life so pleasantly and carefree when they were on the plane, how would she feel if she had known his secret and the life that he had been living. Would her innocence still be intact?

Probably not, but it was a risk he was surely take in order to get her. Kami didn't sit them together for nothing.

"Big Brother!"

Snapping out of his thoughts his blue eyes shot up to look at his younger feminine brother Jakotsu, who looked at him impatiently with one hand on his hip. His hair fanned out in soft curls and covered his right eye giving him a dark look that contrasted well with his dark red lipstick. Bankotsu shook his head knowing that his brother fooled a lot of men with his looks and often competed with some of the woman he had seen as well. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes Jak?"

Jakotsu had noticed that over the past month his brother had been more distant than usual and as the closest person to him he was a little insulted that he wouldn't share what was on his mind. He wondered if it had to do with that girl he mentioned before. Of course he just said that he his flight consisted of nonstop talk with a silly little girl but the way his eyes drifted off as he remembered their time together told Jak that this girl was more than some silly little onna. He shuddered involuntarily; he didn't know what was so special about women. They all were so disgusting in his opinion; but if that's what he his brother and leader was interested in then he had no choice but to support him.

No matter how disturbing it was.

"What's been on your mind Big Brother you didn't even want to cut the boys head off with your Banryuu? And don't give that crap about how it's nothing. You've been like this ever since you got back in town. Now spill!"

Bankotsu wanted to laugh at the expression on his brothers' face but held back. Of course he should have known that out of all people Jakotsu would notice his wandering mind and question it. The others wouldn't dare question why he, the leader of the Band of Seven, was slightly off his game and he surely wouldn't have told them it was over some girl- a beautiful girl that was funny, smart, talented, and kind all in one. No. They would laugh at him. Tell him he's going soft and that there are plenty more out there he was sure because that was what he told them. Would he become a hypocrite if he pursued her?

"Jak it's complicated and stupid and I'm not sure what I should do about it. That girl has my head all fucked up and I can't think about anything other than her laugh and her smile and I only spent 18 hours with the chick. 5 of those hours I was asleep!"

Jakotsu hated to see his big brother looking so confused and over a woman no less, he just had to help him even if it was just a little. "Maybe you just need to get her out of your system. You know that what we do wouldn't be a suitable or stable life for a woman, think about the potential dangers; our enemies can use the bitch as a weakness to you and then what would happen to our fearless leader. Believe me I know it always happens in those types of movies. I say just fuck her literally and get on with your life."

Bankotsu thought about, was that all that he needed to do was have sex with the girl to clear her out of his system. His brain gave the affirmative but his heart was settled in a totally different direction, she seemed way too innocent to be used as a fuck buddy.

"I'm going to take a drive I need time to think. Tell Suikotsu and Mukotsu to dispose of the bodies and you and Renkotsu go ahead and send the parts to their leaders, with a ransom note this time. And keep an eye on Renkotsu and the amount that he gives them. I'll be back later."

And with that Bankotsu left without another word, leaving his feminine brother shaking his head in his wake, "He has it bad"

**~KHIYKH~**

InuYasha sat back and watched his new little cousin with interest as she painted her first portrait of him and Kikyo. At first, he had rejected the idea whole-heartedly saying that he didn't want her to waste her time doing such a thing for them, but she waved him off and said she'd be honored. That had been four hours ago; him and Kikyo had been in the same spot for over half of the time but the look of pure concentration on his little cousin's face made him shut up and take the uncomfortable feeling of being in one spot for too long.

"I'm done!"

InuYasha smirked and broke away from Kikyo stretching his arms legs and popping his neck; While Kikyo threw herself on the bed and yawned. He smiled affectionately at her before his eyes moved back to Kagome,

"Well let's see it Da Vinci!" He was excited but he didn't care. People rarely took pictures of him and hardly anyone ever had painted him before. Popping a few more muscles he began to walk towards the little artist but ended up growling when she snatched the portrait away shaking her finger,

"Nu uh uh both of you will have to wait I'm not done with it just yet" She smiled deviously when InuYasha's jaw dropped and Kikyo groaned pathetically,

"Kags you had us sit there for Kami knows how long and we can't even see the thing?"

Kagome shook her head and grabbed her portrait smiling deviously, "You'll see it eventually" She wanted to laugh when she saw the light spark in both of their eyes, "Just not anytime soon"

Kikyo smiled at her little cousin, happy that last month's fiasco with the Ice King did nothing to deter her happiness of being back in her homeland. She knew that Kagome belonged here and what she would do here would be great; she had so much talent and spirit it would be hard to imagine her any other way. She looked at InuYasha as he prepared to snatch the portrait away and sighed happily. He was getting along great with Kagome they were almost like brother and sister the way they argued and carried about in the house and she could tell that Kagome thought of him as such.

"You little wench. Fine I don't want to see it anymore" Inuyasha proclaimed sticking his tongue out at her. Maybe if he feigned indifference for the piece she would grow anxious and let him peek.

"Fine with me!" Kagome exclaimed laughing at the dropped jaw look InuYasha was giving her. He was so easy to tease and a fun person to be around she was so happy that he was her new big cousin. Stretching he arms and curling her fingers she grinned at the both of them, "Well I have to go and dispose of this baby I'll see you all later on tonight!" She said before dashing out of the door portrait in hand and a sly smirk on her face. She wondered how long it would take before they noticed she was gone.

Sighing peacefully she stepped out onto the front porch and headed towards the garage which held InuYasha's many vehicles and Kikyo's beautiful Black sedan. She was told, by the little dog that she was only allowed to take the silver fusion, which she of course had no problem with. In America this had been her dream car and for her cousin to practically throw her one was a gift beyond all gifts. She would cherish this car forever…or at least until he told her she couldn't use it anymore. Skipping merrily to the car she popped the trunk and placed the portrait in gently so that the edges wouldn't be smashed up against the sides as the car moved and when she was satisfied she closed the trunk and got in. Her best friend Sango had a place that she could stash her portrait at for a little while. Unfortunately, Sango and her fiancé Miroku wouldn't be back in town until next weekend. She was just glad that her new cousin didn't like the car as much as he liked his corvette.

Strapping on her seat belt she peeled out of the driveway loving how smooth the drive was and the feeling of the steering wheel underneath her palms felt before she drove down the block at a more respectable pace. Truth b told she was tired especially her hands after drawing them for so long, she started the piece at 2 o ' clock and now it was going on 7:30! She needed rest but she had wanted to give the two some alone time. She had been in their hair for about a month now and she knew that they secretly wanted some alone time without her being in hearing range. So after finding that resolve and giving them a reason not to smother her she set off to a place she used to go a long time ago.

Kyoto wasn't too far of a drive but it wasn't practically near Tokyo either. When she was a girl her mom used to take her to this park all the time after her father died and they both used to sit and talk about any and everything. It was relaxing and a small ache wished that her mother could come along as well but she was already halfway there now. She smiled brightly as she saw the park come into view lit up by the lights that surrounded the area and unconsciously sped up to reach her destination quicker. In her excitement she failed to notice the other vehicle that was about to turn in her direction until the driver blew their horn rapidly knocking her out of her dazed expression. She turned the wheel hard to avoid the collision and stopped the car as soon as she realized she was safe.

"That was close" she whispered to herself. She looked back to see if the driver of the other vehicle was alright when a harsh knock on her window averted her attention away,

"Hey you crazy bitch where the hell did you learn to drive?" the man yelled clearly mad at their almost collision.

She faltered as she gazed at the man who she could barely see before sputtering out a "sorry" in his direction. The man rolled his eyes and pulled open the driver door, wanting to prove his point.

"Oh Crap the painting!" She cried jumping out of the car hitting the man with the door in the process and rushing to the trunk. She popped it without hesitation and breathed a sigh of relied when she saw that no harm came to her painting. She would have surely died if something happened to her work; or at least cried for a long time.

"Just where in the hell-Kagome?"

Tilting her head in confusion Kagome looked up towards the voice that called her name and as a car went past the light showed exactly who called her,

"B-Bankotsu?"

The Kami must either hate him or love him at this very moment cause he was sure his heart would burst out of his chest at the sweet way his name rolled off his tongue. Was everything that she did alluring to him?

'Gods Kagome!" He yanked her from behind the car and into a swift embrace, "How the heck are you?"

Kagome laughed as her friend from the plane hugged her in a vice grip and hugged him back equally as hard, "I'm pretty good actually. I'm so sorry I didn't call you by the way I've been so very busy getting situated" She replied sheepishly when he released her. The look in his eyes told her that he didn't mind in the least, he was just happy to see her now.

"I think I like this way better. Who would've thought we'd run into each other after almost narrowly missing a bad car wreck?" He gave a deep chuckle that Kagome found that she liked very much even if it was at her expense, "So where were you headed to speed racer?"

Kagome smiled and pushed his shoulder lightly, "Very funny. I was actually on my way here to this park"

Bankotsu looked around at the park noticing how dark it was and how deserted the park looked as well. Was she really about to come and sit at the park so late at night? And by herself? He couldn't just very well leave her out here by herself, and he wouldn't.

"Hello earth to Bankotsu!"

The gang leader was snapped out of his daze and looked towards the woman standing in front of him and felt blood rush to his cheeks when he realized the proximity between them. She was close to him that if he were to move just a tad bit forward he would be able to kiss those soft pink lips of hers. Should he? He knew that he was good-looking and he had bedded many females over the years simply because of his looks but something seemed different with her. She didn't fall at his nor did her personality scream 'I want to fuck you'. He wanted to know why.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking" When she raise her eyebrow at him he coughed, "Uhm, obviously but would you like some company? My conscious wouldn't let me leave you all alone at an empty park at night"

Kagome looked at him, briefly wondering what he was thinking about that had his mind so wrapped up in a daze before shrugging and smiling brightly, "Sure why not? It's beats being out here by myself. Come on I want to show you something!" She stated before taking his arm and dragging him towards the park towards the swing set.

Bankotsu mentally groaned when he looked upon the monstrosity and prayed that she would bypass it and go for something that didn't involve being airborne.

Almost as if she sensed his discomfort, she whipped around to face him and smirked knowingly, "In order for you to witness the sheer awesomeness of this park you must get on the swings with me and go as high as you possibly can. You know without flipping over and falling to your death"

That smile would be the death of him. Literally. She was way too beautiful for him to say no to. Especially wearing black leggings that hugged her long legs and wonderful thighs and matched her Victoria Secret Pink Yoga sweater which hung slightly off of her shoulder and gave her a very alluring look. Her raven hair fanned out over her shoulders and curled lightly from the based to the ends making it bounce about as she spoke. Her lips were painted with lip gloss that gave off the scent of jasmine and it just about set him off. Did she know what she did to him?

"Come on Bankotsu it's not that bad!"

Apparently not.

Kagome frowned when she noticed he was still rooted to his spot looking against getting on the swings at all. What was the point of him coming with her if he wasn't going to have fun with her? Maybe he needed motivation; and she knew exactly what to do. It worked on her cousin InuYasha all the time.

"What are you chicken? I thought that you were supposed to be some big bad leader! Some leader you are" She chuckled at his startled expression, "You can't even get on some little ole swing"

How dare she?

"Alright little girl your on! If you'll just shut up I'll get on the stupid swing."

Kagome wanted to clap excitedly in victory but held back as she simply sat on the swing next to her friend and watched as he prepared himself as well. She watched as his masculine hands gripped onto the chains of the swing in a vice grip and the flexing of his muscles as he tried to shift about to get comfortable. She furrowed her eyebrows together as a sudden revelation hit her.

He was afraid.

If she had known him for a longer period of time she would have laughed at his expense but she couldn't. Getting off of her swing she walked over towards him, watching as he struggled to keep his feet on the grown and laughed silently.

"Bankotsu, why didn't you just tell me you were afraid?"

He scoffed, "Ain't nobody scared of no swing girl"

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved to stand behind him, "Sure you just used like hella negatives in that statement. I'm not going to tell anyone okay? I just want to help now relax."

She reached out to place her hand atop of his masculine and shivered lightly at how warm it was, before doing the same with his other hand. She tried ignore the way he tilted his head to gaze up at her but her heart was beating so hard and so fast that she felt as if it would explode out of her chest.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Relax and slowly lift your feet off the ground. Yeah that's it okay now kick your feet back and then push forward" She watched as he did so and smiled when he got the movement down, "Good! Now you're getting it okay I'm going to let go now. We have to go higher than this tree in order for me to show you why I came here but remember I'm right here"

Bankotsu just stared at her as she got on her own swing and wondered if he should be flattered or angry with the way she treated him. He was supposed to be a fearless leader and she treated him like a scared little boy. He'd show her.

"Keh, whatever, I didn't need your help anyway"

Kagome looked at him and smiled coyly, "Of course you didn't" She laughed before pushing her legs in order to gain momentum. "It's going to be quick so keep your eyes open."

"Blah blah blah"

"Oh and remember you have to jump off as soon as your about two inches above the trees"

Bankotsu whipped his head to look at her, before furrowing his eyebrows and pushing just as fast. He wouldn't let her think he was some punk. He'd show her.

"Hey! Good Job! Just a little higher then we can jump!"

Bankotsu nodded his head but didn't speak as he tried to dismiss the thought of falling to his death. That would be some second impression.

Once he reached the maximum height he could go on the swing and the chains bounces as he rose higher off the ground he looked over the trees and his breath caught in his throat. The city of Tokyo was lit up so beautifully, and looked so full of life! He could even see the water that surrounded the island and the misty abyss that followed. How did she know about this?

He wanted to ask her, but as his head turned in her direction his heart skipped a beat. How could one person be so beautiful?

"Get ready Bankotsu!"

He shook his head as he looked away from her and held onto the swing tighter. He could do this.

"Jump!"

He couldn't do this.

Kagome let go of the chains that held her to the swing seat and jumped the second she was high enough, flying through the air landing swiftly on her feet seconds later. She grinned at the rush she felt while airborne and laughed softly to herself happily. She wanted to go again, but she could tell that Bankotsu wouldn't want to.

Speaking of…

"Watch Out!"

Kagome didn't have time to react before Bankotsu came tumbling toward her knocking her onto her back, with him on top.

"Oomf! You are so heavy!"

Bankotsu frowned, "Hey! At least I didn't completely land on you. You would have suffocated from all the muscle!"

"What muscle? All I feel is fat right now!"

Bankotsu laughed at that comment and rolled off her, watching as she sucked I a deep breath and glared playfully at him, "You're telling me you didn't even feel a little bit of muscle?"

"None. Nada. Zip! You are fat!"

Bankotsu got up and dusted off his shoulders, "I'll show you fat little girl" Without warning he scooped her up off the ground and heaved her onto his shoulder before flipping her to lay bridal style in his arms.

Kagome looked at him skeptically, "What are you doing?"

"About to show you just how strong I am" He chuckled when her eyes widened, "You better hold on!" He stated before taking off in a full sprint down the bike trail.

Kagome screeched as he moved faster and tightened her arms around his neck . "Bankotsu!"

Hearing her scream his name did more to him than he let on, and if it were any other time he would comment on it, but he had a point to prove. Pushing his legs harder he ran until he reached a grassy area of the park before jumping up and doing a front flip with her nestled in his arms. He laughed when she screamed louder and collapsed back onto the grass with her on top of him this time.

He hadn't had this much fun since…okay he has never had this much fun before.

"You are an evil man" she laughed poking him in the chest, "How did you do that anyway? You must've practiced a lot!" She was impressed that he could do a flip while holding someone, hell she couldn't do a flip at all, let alone carrying another person.

Bankotsu smirked, "I'm just that awesome"

Kagome giggled at his tone. He was funny. She shifted a bit to sit comfortably noticing mentally that the ground seemed to be a bit un-even. She looked down to see what was up, before she realized that she was sitting on Bankotsu's pelvic region and his eyes had closed and appeared to be from pain.

Like she had been burnt she jumped off of his person and rolled to her feet, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! I forgot that I was even on top of you"

Bankotsu wanted to laugh at her flustered appearance. She really believed that she had hurt him "Kagome you're good. I'm not hurt at all. See" He said as he stood up and dusted his pants off. He glanced down at his watch and cursed, "Shit"

Kagome looked at him, "What's wrong?

He looked at her then. He honestly couldn't just tell her that he was supposed to go and the deliver a death note to another gang leader that sent a spy to his turf now could he? Saying that would have her running for the hills and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I have to go"

Kagome frowned. She honestly, didn't want him to go. She was having so much fun, but she ignored that feeling and smiled brightly, "It's okay we can probably do this another time. You know without me almost killing us" She giggled and he laughed as well. The baritone voice made her gasp a bit. She had never heard him laugh before only a small chuckle and she found that she liked it a lot.

"So does that mean I'll be seeing you soon?" He sure hoped so. The way she made him feel was indescribable and he wanted to know more about her. Hell he wanted to be more with her. She was something special he knew that when he met her but he didn't want to move too fast either. She was 20 he was four years older. He had experienced things that most people haven't experienced in their entire life and he didn't wish to endanger her. So what should he do?

"How about this weekend. Same place?" She really wanted to get to know him better he was cute funny and she had a great time with him. He made her feel as if someone was excited that she was back in her homeland, unlike the Ice King who only made her feel like shit. Yes, he treated her way better than Sesshoumaru did and she deserved to be with someone who treated her like a normal person didn't she? Why was she thinking about him in the first place?

Bankotsu smirked, "Cool! We'll meet here at around 7 then?" He couldn't believe his luck! He was going to see her again! He felt like a school boy with a crush and he didn't know what to think but that he had a date with a beautiful woman.

Kagome nodded, loving the excitement in his voice, "It's a date then" She whispered as she made her way back to her car Bankotsu hot on her heels.

The walk was silent but it was comfortable for the two. Kagome had a permanent blush on her cheek because of the way Bankotsu kept glancing at her and Bankotsu had a smirk on his face for being the reason why she was blushing. Reality came back to the two as they approached their cars and the impromptu date they had would only be a small reminder of more to come in their budding relationship.

Kagome smiled at him when they stopped, "Well I guess I'll see you later Bankotsu" She reached out to give him a small kiss on his cheek before she felt warm lips caressing hers. Her eyes widened in shock but then slowly drifted closed as she relaxed and kissed him back.

The kiss was short and sweet but it sent a message to both parties. There was something there and both of them wanted to figure out what it was.

Unbeknownst to the two a figure stood in the shadows watching them, anticipating the time when he would make himself known.

It was only a matter of time.

**~IIOIFG~**

_So this was a filler chapter mostly. I had a lot going on and I might even be going to Alaska for a job with Proncess Cruises:) Well I am going actually but thats months away lol. Anyway Thank you all for the continued support I will not abandon this story!_

**Reviews are LOVE!**

_Inume Takahashi_


	5. Beautiful Disaster (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I do not own or earn a profit from the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi**.

**Summary:** Happy. That's what she was. That was what she stood for and presenting everyday for the entire world to see. It was what she sought out in so many people and created over a period in time that it became so close to her she could see the emotion so clearly as the sun. She was happy and he hated her for it.

**Chapter 4: **Beautiful Disaster (Part One)

Finally the weekend was approaching!

She knew that she shouldn't be too happy that Bankotsu had actually agreed to seeing her this weekend but there was something about him that made her want to be near him. Surely the way the he had responded to their impromptu kiss had proven that he felt the same, didn't it?

She sure hoped that she didn't come off too easy for responding to the kiss so readily but honestly, who was she to turn down such a hot guy?...Okay that even sounded easy in her mind. Well on her date tonight she hoped to learn more about him and how exciting it will be to be in his presence. Good God, she sounded like a schoolgirl rambling about her crush. He probably already thought her to be a little childish after she dragged him over to the park to make him get on a swing. But she did come there for a reason and he didn't complain not once about it.

So that meant he did like her! Or at least to an extent. She wasn't a pro on relationships having only been in one since the beginning of her existence so who was she to say that it actually meant anything to him.

"Kagome!"

Jumping up at the sound of her voice, she turned to the side and looked at her cousin who was looking at her with a small smile.

"I swear Kags you zone out far too much too be so smart, what's on your mind?"

Kagome smiled a bit, tucking a raven lock behind her ear, "Nothing really. It's just, remember that guy I told you about?"

Kikyo smirked, her eyes lighting up as she did so, "Oh yes the very delicious Bankotsu that you daydreamed about the entire day, what about him?"

Taking a deep breath she looked at her cousin, "He kissed me"

Kikyo's eyes widened and she smiled brightly, "What? Kaggie, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well that's what I was just thinking. I don't even know why he kissed or what the kiss meant to him! I just- I guess- I don't want to get my hopes up for something that could possibly end up as nothing, ya know?"

Kikyo crossed her legs, positioning herself so that she was in front of her little cousin and looked into her eyes, "Kagome I'm sure it meant something to him just at it meant something to you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not but if you want to be sure just ask"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Gee why didn't I think of that?" Leaning back on the couch she tugged on her purple tank top and sighed, "I like him but I don't want to come off as clingy"

"Then don't"

"Thank you Captain Obvious"

Kikyo laughed, "No seriously, you won't come off clingy if you simply ask what the kiss meant to him. It's just a question, he should be able to handle that without thinking you were going to force him into marriage"

Kagome fell over dramatically, "God forbid I do something as horrid as force a guy I'm don't know too well into marriage! What kind of human being would I be to do something so ghastly!" She looked up suddenly and smirked at Kikyo, "I know I'd be just like my older cousin Kiki"

Dodging the pillow that her cousin aimed at her, Kagome laughed, "It's true you and InuYasha went out on one date and the next call I get is an invitation to the wedding one month after you told me about how wonderful the first date is!"

Kikyo laughed, throwing the pillow back at her little cousin, "That was a _completely_ different situation. You know that we come from a direct line of priestesses and as soon as InuYasha told me that I was his mate there was never really another option" She smiled when the pillow hit Kagome square in the face,

"Call it fate if you will, we just hurried the process"

Kagome huffed and placed the pillow on her lap, "You always get the good luck. How simple would it be if I was just claimed as a mate to a handsome, loving demon like you were?"

"You shouldn't have to rely on a claiming just to find love Kags. You are a very beautiful girl and I'm sure Sesshoumaru sees that"

"Yeah I sure hope so-wait! Sesshoumaru? You have got to be kidding me? That guy hates my guts!"

Kikyo laughed at her little cousin's outburst and shook her head lightly, "That may not be true, although, my apologies, I meant Bankotsu sees that"

Kagome glared at her, before pouting cutely, "You are evil you know that"

"On some occasions"

Kagome sighed before standing up and stretching, "I hope that you are right"

"I am" Kikyo said smirking inwardly, she was no fool and she meant what she had said about  
Sesshoumaru.

At that moment, InuYasha made himself known talking loudly on his cell phone, "What do you mean they won't accept the merger? Shippo I told you-what? They won't accept the merger unless I am there? What kind of load of shi-fine tell them I'll be right there" He hung up his phone with force before gazing at the other two occupants in the room,

"Stupid company"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but smiled, "It may be stupid but it is _your _company"

InuYasha scoffed, "Keh, whatever I'm not too concerned with the merger in general it's just tonight was supposed to be my free night"

Kikyo frowned, "Oh yeah you are to meet with your brother correct?"

"Yeah that prick is going to be in my ass because of the cancellation, and I don't have time to go to him and tell him face to face"

Something in Kikyo's eyes twinkled as she looked towards her cousin and Kagome knew right away that she wouldn't like it.

"Kagome could go and deliver the message for you" Kikyo suggested.

"What?!" Both Kagome and InuYasha shouted out.

"That bastard would kill me if she came!"

"I have a date tonight I don't want to be around the Ice King!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes at the both of them, "Stop being so childish all you have to do is go and tell him that InuYasha can't make it tonight. You can still go on your date"

Kagome pouted, "I still don't understand why I have to go. Why can't you go you're dog boy's mate"

"Hey!"

"Because I have to go grocery shopping in a few minutes, besides it's not like he'll hold you hostage. Just get dressed for your date with Bankotsu stop by and tell Sesshoumaru the news then leave. It's simple"

"Ugh fine, whatever" Kagome said before going to the guest room to get changed.

InuYasha watched Kikyo's smirk reappear on her face and frowned, "What are you up to Kikyo?"

Kikyo smirked and placed got up from her spot on the couch kissing her mate quickly, "Nothing you should concern yourself with Yasha"

InuYasha watched with suspicious eyes as Kikyo strut passed him and stared at her until was completely out of view, "That woman is something else, but that ass is amazing" He whispered running up behind his mate ready to show her how much he enjoyed the view.

_~KH~_

She couldn't believe that her cousin could be so cruel!

She now stood in front of her bed, towel wrapped around her waist and hair wet and dripping on the flush carpet, It was around 6 o clock and she was getting ready for date and the meeting with Sesshoumaru in a few minutes. She tried everything in her power to get out of going to meet the Ice King but her cousin was relentless and ignored her pleas.

Seriously, what was she thinking having her go and meet with the Ice King before her own date with Bankotsu? She was feeling good about this evening before and now she couldn't help but feel angered and a little saddened by the remarks she just _knew_ Sesshoumaru would dish at her once he laid eyes upon her.

She didn't know what his problem was with her and honestly she didn't care. Tonight was a night that she needed all of her confidence on the highest of levels, not plummeted into the depths of hell by an extremely attractive, yet so very evil, demon. She was truly at a lost with her feelings about said Demon Lord and she didn't want to dwell on them for too long. Her goal was to go in and get out as quick as she could so that she could meet up with Bankotsu later and enjoy the rest of her evening. At least thats what she hoped to do. With her luck the night might turn into something unexpected and she prayed to Kami that her night would not turn sour with her little trip.

Sighing and going into the guest room closet she pulled out a couple of outfits before finally settling on one that she thought would be the most comfortable, grabbed a pair of shoes and pulled her hair up. She didn't know what exactly Bankotsu had planned so she didn't know what exactly to wear. She figured if something changes she could just bring a spare outfit anyway. Picking up a second outfit she folded it neatly and tucked it into her yellow pack that she had since middle school and headed out the door in hopes of getting this over with.

She could only hope that Sesshoumaru at least acted civil towards her or she knew she would no longer hold back.

_~ST~_

Once again that damn mutt was late to his monthly meeting with him.

It still managed to shock and amaze him how he still put up with his tardiness and not left to attend more important matters. He silently cursed his father for raising him to be such an honorable demon for if he were not the Lord of the Western Lands for more than three centuries he would have not had to endure his half-brother's endless disregards to his father's wishes because he, himself, would not have cared neither.

But that was not who The Killing Perfection was. He was a demon of nobility, honor, and poise knowing that whatever he agreed or promised to do he would always see it through the end. No matter how utterly despicable it turned out to be. This situation in its entirety could not end up any better than it had begun and he was literally two seconds away from walking out and calling his brother before an all too familiar scent tickled his senses and drifted into his nose.

Frowning at the scent, he moved his amber orbs around the restaurant searching for the holder of the divine smell and his breath hitched in his throat.

There standing less than three feet away from him stood his half-brother's mates cousin in all her glory sporting a black one shoulder dress that hugged all of her lovely curves to perfection, her long raven hair was up in a high ponytail with little strands falling in front of her face around her in waves, and her sparkling blue eyes scanning through the crowd searching for someone.

His beast howled in appreciation when her eyes sought his and a small smile broke out on her face before she made her way over to him.

His frowned deeper if possible, wondering why she would smile directly at him after everything he said to her and then why she was here in the first place.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru-sama"

He looked up to see the raven haired beauty standing directly in front of him and the smile on her face. Humans were strange.

"Hn." He didn't want her here and doing the things that she did to his beast but he couldn't describe the need inside him to be near her at the same time.

This girl was trouble.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his greeting and sat down in front of him smiling brightly. She didn't necessarily like him but that didn't mean that she couldn't learn to. He was technically part of the family now since Kikyo and InuYasha's joining and it wouldn't be in her nature to be rude in his company no matter how much he disliked her.

"Where is the half-breed?"

His words were cold and calculated, it amazed her how she could detect not one emotion in the way he spoke. However, she frowned at the name he had given to her new cousin.

"InuYasha had something come at the company, a meeting that was needed for and couldn't get out of without risking losing an important aspect of business. He honestly didn't forget about you."

She tried to tell him but Sesshoumaru didn't give her a sign that he cared, his eyes only narrowed at this wench who came in to tell him that his idiotic half-brother could not make it. Why couldn't he simply call him? He's rather have been sitting here for hours than be in the presence of this inferior wench. Who had to nerve that she had something better to do than be in his presence! Who did she think he was?

"Enlighten this Sesshoumaru, what could a simple human wench as you have more important than being in the presence of the Lord of the Western Lands?"

She really did growl, "Anything is better than being in front of you but if you must know I have a date"

His beast growled violently at hearing her words, but he reigned it back finding that he did not like the thought of her going out with some other male anymore than his inner youkai. His eyes roamed over her figure once more and he fought the urge to growl out loud. So that was why she was dressed up. He tried he really did but the mere thought of her going out on a date with another male made him angry. How could his beast pick a human whore to be his mate? She was not worthy of him!

"A date? Surely you were on your way to a Brothel dressed like that" He wanted to break her, he wanted to make her miserable for affecting his beast in this way. Of course she had no clue that he beast had even claimed her but it would be for the best if she didn't. He didn't want her.

Kagome bit her lip, to keep from lashing out. She knew that this was a bad idea from the start and she was honestly torn from being and and feeling sad at the amount of hatred for her Sesshoumaru showed towards her. She honestly tried to be nice to him but it was clear he didn't care.

Standing up, she dusted off of her dress and picked her head up. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her feelings with his insincerity; nor would she let him know that her confidence had dropped a few levels as well. She nodded her head slowly to him and heaved her purse onto her shoulders,

"I can see that just my presence bothers you so I will take my leave now. Good night Sesshoumaru-sama" She spoke in a low tone, that had Sesshoumaru not been a demon he would have missed before she walked away from him. The bounce in her step that was there when she walked in completely removed from her person and he could sense her sadness as well.

His inner youkai raged against its caged wanting to come out and comfort his mate but he ignore him. It was better this way. He did not need nor want the girl he was sure of it.

So why did he feel guilty?

He looked back towards the girl and noticed that she was on the phone with someone and if he strained his ears he could hear what she was saying.

"Oh it's fine I understand. Maybe some other time then? Alright. Bye"

He watched as her shoulders slumped and her head bent down for a second before she tucked her hair behind her ear and walked out the door. His beast whined when it sensed the overwhelming sadness overwhelming her lithe form and he got up abruptly. He didn't want to help her nor did he want to see what was wrong with her but he was sure his beast would keep him up all night whining about it. So he did something he thought he would never do for a human. He followed her to her car finding that the scent of salt was heavy and prepared to see the wench balling about how her day had been terrible and she blamed him for it.

Unexpectedly, it seemed she sensed his presence and turned around swiftly and come face to face with him, no trace of tears evident on her features but her face was red. Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she shook her head and laughed softly.

He stared at her expectantly. He knew this would be the time where she called him every name in the book and damn him for ruining her night.

"This is the perfect night to draw"

It was whispered, once again, but he heard her loud and clear. He wondered why she wasn't as angry as he expected most female-human or demon- to be when a date was cancelled and they were insulted to be but found himself intrigued at her comment.

"You draw?" He couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips and he felt his beast purr in excitement when her blue eyes looked to him with a smile.

This girl was an enigma.

She just nodded and looked up to the sky and sighed deeply, "It is a little less than a hobby for me but more of a passion. It is who I am."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the girl and her words, "You are an artist?"

She nodded once more and leaned back on her cousins car glancing at Sesshoumaru. She didn't know why he was out here talking to her as if he wasn't just a cold-hearted bastard to her but she didn't care. She was really looking forward to her date with Bankotsu but he had to cancel. Now it didn't matter what level her confidence was on nor what she did. She wished that she had brought her utensils so that she could go to the park and draw but Kikyo had taken them out earlier that day claiming she needed to keep them in a safer place.

"Yes"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, with interest, "Show me" He always enjoyed art and he loved the wonders of bringing an image to life with a pencil and he wished to see it. It had nothing to do with his beast praising the girl's strong will nor his inner youkai's desire to cheer her up. He was simply intrigued.

No one could tell him otherwise.

**~AF~**

_What do you think? It wasn't the best but I felt that it has been a long wait. My birthday was two days ago and I am officially 21! I've been on this site since I was 14! How time flies! _

_Remember Reviews are LOVE!_

_I appreciate all of the favorites, alerts, and follos my story has gotten and I promise to update more often. I have a new computer:)_

_Later!_

_Ashley _


	6. Beautiful Disaster (Part Two)

**STARLIGHT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or earn a profit from the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi**.

**Summary:** Happy. That's what she was. That was what she stood for and presenting everyday for the entire world to see. It was what she sought out in so many people and created over a period in time that it became so close to her she could see the emotion so clearly as the sun. She was happy and he hated her for it.

**Chapter 5: Beautiful Disaster (Part Two)**

She wished that she could capture this moment and store it in her mind forever.

In this moment the Ice King also known as Sesshoumaru was being civil-nice even-towards her after literally mocking and teasing her three minutes ago.

Did this guy have multiple personality disorder?

Nevertheless, no matter what may have been wrong with him before it seemed that something inside him clicked and decided to engage her in a polite and intriguing conversation about art.

Shocking.

She didn't know how long she stood there; looking at him like he had grown another head before she made a noise in the back of her throat that sounding suspiciously like a scoff mixed with a chuckle. She couldn't decide whether she should ignore his stupidity and go home or entertain the demon lord and find out his problem with her.

Normally under different circumstances she would have laughed outright at him and denied his request but at this particular moment something encouraged her to do it. Somewhere in her heart it wanted Sesshoumaru to know this part of her; it was elated that he had decided that she was more than a human wench, if only for one second, and she wanted to take advantage of his momentary lapse of sanity.

So when she looked into his amber orbs once more she could remember their first meeting-before he opened his mouth- where she had thought him the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on and let herself go. It would be good to get along with him or at least establish common ground.

"What would you like to see?"

She looked on with a smirk as that stoic mask he fought so hard to keep on falter slightly when she spoke. She knew that he was surprised by the raising of his eyebrow and narrowing of his eyes but she couldn't figure out why. Was it because she so easily gave into to his request after he so diligently fought to hurt her feelings?

Probably.

It seemed to be the most likeliness of conclusions to make and she liked to think of herself as excellent in reading people.

Sesshoumaru, on other hand, looked at the girl with mild curiosity and frustration. It is much better for his inner youkai if she didn't like him instead of smiling at him the way she was right now. He could feel his beast try to get out of its' cage and it infuriated him.

It didn't matter that he had found out something about her that sparked his own curiosity, no it didn't matter at all. She was still a slip of a girl-human no less- and not worthy of him.

He wasn't even sure as to why he had suggested to look at her art work, he didn't want anything to do with it. He didn't want anything to do with her.

And yet... " That nightclub across the street. Draw it now" He wanted to see what the wench was capable of.

Stepping back, Kagome turned her head and saw that there was indeed a night club behind them that seemed to have just opened up for the night. Judging by the growing line she could guess that it was very popular as well.

She watched as the burly bouncer stood in front of the door his demeanor seemed friendly but his muscles proved to be intimidating. In front of him stood the line of people mostly women wearing skimpy outfits and men in groups trying to talk to them.

Where did she begin?

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl looked over to the building he wished her to draw and wondered what she was doing.

He watched as she went into her car, opened the glove compartment and grab a sketchpad. It looked old and frequently used and as she flipped through the pages to get to a blank sheet he tried to catch of glimpse of what she had previously drawn. Unfortunately she stopped flipping and grabbed about ten pages in her hand pulling it forward to a black sheet, smiling in the process.

She moved to dig in her bag for a pencil and once she found one she jumped onto the back of the car and got to work.

Sesshoumaru, once again, watched as the peculiar girl sat on the trunk and drew what was in front of her. Her eyes squinted a bit as she gazed at the building and her pink tongue darted out to moisten her full lips. Despite himself, he felt the tightening of his loins as he watched the dress she wore slide up her thigh giving him a better view at her long legs. He was surprised she didn't notice it but he had no intention of bringing it to her attention at this moment.

Her fingers were wrapped tightly at the head of the pencil as it went in a steady pace across the sketchpad the image becoming clearer with each moment that had passed. He could see the shaping of the building and the makeshift people in front of the building in her drawing as well as the night sky that loomed over them both. How is it that she had only looked up once at the sky and was able to perfect the image so effortlessly?

In all of his years of living he had never seen a human draw so flawlessly. Of course there were a share of demons that could do so but they were born to be naturally better than the human race. This slip of a girl surpassed countless demons who were well known artist with her work and she wasn't even finished. Taking his eyes off of the sketch he focused more on the girl who piqued his interest. He could admit to himself that she was a very beautiful human with a fiery attitude and sharp tongue that he found was more appealing than annoying.

Strange.

Kagome could feel the demon lords eyes on her as she continued to draw. It wasn't too bad, seeing as she had been watched by more than one person before but there was something about him watching that made her want to do her very best to impress him. Him, the guy who continuously insulted her every chance he got. She must be insane.

If she were to be honest with herself she would much rather be on her date with Bankotsu than drawing for Sesshoumaru, however, she couldn't find it in her to just walk away. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that Sesshoumaru was actually interested in something she was doing or that he wasn't trying to bite her head off that made her stay. Whatever it was she hoped that she would not regret it in the long run.

Sighing softly she placed the finishing touches on her impromptu drawing by rubbing the palm of her hand against it to make the shaded effect, which brought out the lines and shapes perfectly. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her and for some unknown reason blushed at his heated gaze when she turned to face him.

By God he was beautiful. She briefly wondered if he knew that. Shrugging her shoulders, she handed him her sketchpad and watched as his eyes grazed over the image carefully as if he were memorizing each and every mark on the paper.

His eyes then lifted up to meet hers and she blushed once again. '_Damnit Kagome stop blushing!' _She thought as she fought to get rid of her reddened cheeks.

Sesshoumaru only smirked as the girl became flustered and ripped out the image carefully before handing her sketch book back to her. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows raised as she looked at him,

"What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her, "Well, are you going to answer me or stare at me like an idiot?" She bit out. Why was he just staring at her like that and not saying anything? She knew he wasn't deaf he was a demon after all.

"Girl I suggest you best watch your tongue you do not know whom you speak with"

That's it! She was done with his high and mighty act and his egotistical tone, "I know who I am speaking to and I will not watch my tongue. You are not the King of anything here Sesshoumaru and you are not going to treat me like some peasant that is beneath you"

Sesshoumaru growled, rushing forward and wrapped his hand around her neck, adding little pressure, "I will only warn you once wench"

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"Silence!" He didn't know what his beast saw in her. She was a loud mouthed disrespectful child, an inferior little girl, and clearly not worthy of being his anything. If it weren't for the fact that she was now technically a part of his pack he would have killed her for her behavior. However it was for his beast that he did not shed her blood. Blood lust was an entirely different scenario because not only would he kill her but he would brutalluy rape her as well and enjoy doing so.

'_Hn. Maybe that would satisfy both my beast and I perfectly. Unfortunately I am not the common rouge and will not lower myself to taking the innocence of a human wench'_

He shook his head lightly, cursing himself for such a disgusting thought. Humans were weak and beneath him plain and simple. No one, not even his beast could change his mind about that.

"I swear to Kami if you don't let go of me right now!"

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, clearly amused, "You'll what? You are a weak, pathetic, human wench. You can't do anything to this Sesshoumaru I would kill you before you can bat an eye."

He watched as she got angry and her scent spiked oh so deliciously as she did so. He found that he liked the smell more than the smell of her sadness. It seemed spicier more erotic to him.

Damn wench.

His grip tightened unknowingly and he felt tiny shocks go along his arm in the place she held him at bay. What was that?

He let go of her neck and saw the darkening of her skin and almost regretted his previous actions. Almost.

Kagome coughed as the air went back into her lungs and as quick as she could jumped off of the trunk of the car, glaring at the Ice King the entire time. How was it that someone so beautiful can be so dangerous and heartless. He could have killed her if he had held her for just a second longer! Did he know that?

She was never truly scared of him before but after that stunt she didn't want to be anywhere near him no matter how much her body wanted to be. He was dangerous and he just proved to her that no matter how much they bonded he would never like her. Once again it hurt knowing that he hated her but she never would have thought he would go as far as trying to kill her. It would probably be best if she kept her distance and not bother him any longer. It seemed to do her no good.

Sesshoumaru watched as she jumped off of the trunk and glared at him. His beast was screaming at him about him hurting their mate and how he needed to reassure her that she should not be afraid but Sesshoumaru knew better.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that he had imbedded some form of fear in her head for him and that she wouldn't be coming around any longer. He couldn't help that feeling of guilt that washed over him at that thought.

That was what he wanted after all. He didn't want anything to do with her and instilling fear in her was the best thing to do.

He did not need a weak human getting in his way.

Kagome watched as a few emotions flashed in his amber orbs before vanishing completely to stare coldly at her. She did not understand him at all. One minute he's crude the next he's pleasant then he's trying to kill her!

Shaking her head and ignoring the tears that wanted to let loose, Kagome went over to the driver side and quickly got in before driving off. The tires screeched loudly as they spun against the pavement and smoke built up from the friction as the car disappeared from his sight. Her abrupt departure leaving a very confused and angry Sesshoumaru in her wake.

~K~

Kikyo couldn't wait for Kagome to get home!

Her little cousin had been the most precious thing in her life after her mother died and if anything she felt that Kagome was her sister rather than her baby cousin. Through high school the girls were inseparable even though they were two years apart and all through their childhood as well.

She wasn't in her life, however, since she moved to the United States to advance in her schooling, and she missed being the one that Kagome would look up to other than her aunt.

Yes, Kagome would fit in perfectly here especially when she got a clue and got with Sesshoumaru. Kikyo wasn't an expert on youkai's but she knew enough to know a connection when she saw one. She saw the way Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome when she first arrived from the airport and the growl he gave when Bankotsu kissed her hand; it was all of the things InuYasha did when they first met. InuYasha had explained that once a demon chose his mate they become overly protective and annoyingly possessive of her.

So far, Sesshoumaru was not showing signs of possessiveness-minus the few growls and glares he sent Kagome's way- so she figured that he was trying to fight the inevitable and deny that he felt anything towards her cousin at all. Hence the attitude and obvious discomfort on his part. If she were to guess she would assume that his dislike for her had more to do with Kagome's humanity than anything. His obvious dislike for his hanyou half-brother could easily be seen and it must be hard and very discerning for him to have a human mate himself.

Kikyo wanted to laugh at the irony and yet she wished that the demon lord didn't have to be so harsh on her cousin. Kagome was a very likeable gal, with a big heart and an open mind and she was afraid that if Sesshoumaru didn't see it soon then he would find his destined mate with another.

Which probably wouldn't be a good turn out for either parties.

"Kikyo stop thinking! Gods you've been sitting there smiling like an idiot for the last ten minutes"

Startled Kikyo turned towards her fiance and took in his infamous scowl and arms crossed over his chest. It was painfully obvious that he wanted her attention; she figured she would humor him,

"Someone wants attention" she smirked seeing him falter at her words and his eyes widen slightly,

"Keh, I thought you had gone in shock or something I ain't lookin' for no attention" He huffed glaring at her. He had been calling her name for the longest and now she just assumes he wanted her attention. Pft, no shit.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her inviting him to sit down, "Sure you weren't"

InuYasha flopped down next to her, "So what were you thinking about?"

Kikyo shrugged and gave a wistful sigh, "Sesshoumaru and Kagome"

InuYasha groaned, "Seriously Kiki that has got to be the worst match up in all of mankind! Fluffy hates her guts and Kagome shares the feeling. How could you even imagine them being together?"

Kikyo glared at him, "We weren't exactly the perfect match either InuYasha and we're together now."

"That's completely different I never threatened your life or called you a whore!"

"True but maybe that's just Sesshoumaru not wanting to believe that his mate is a human"

"Mate? Kikyo you are out of your mind! That jackass isn't Kagome's mate. Hell, I'd be surprised if he even has a mate! He's as cold as an icicle and more heartless than the devil himself. He'd kill a baby if it cried the wrong way I know it!"

"InuYasha you are overreacting. I'd doubt Sesshoumaru would actually hurt her"

InuYasha scoffed and turned to face his fiance/mate, "You don't know Sesshoumaru like I do. If he's pissed no one can escape his wrath"

Kikyo scooted so that she was up under InuYasha's shoulder and snuggled closer, "I think that Kagome is different"

"If you say so"

Both InuYasha and Kikyo jumped at the shrill ring that echoed throughout the room. Rising up Kikyo walked over to her phone, which lay on the counter and frowned, "I wonder why Sango is calling so late. I'm surprised she's even calling me in the first place" She mumbled before answering the phone.

InuYasha strained his ears to hear Sango's voice on the other end of phone and the urgency in which she spoke. He watched as Kikyo's face contorted into one of anger, confusion, then concern.

Kikyo hung up the phone and looked to her fiance, "We have to go!"

InuYasha frowned, "Alright but what happened?" What was so urgent that they needed to leave at 11:30 at night.

"It's Kagome"

InuYasha growled, "What about Kagome? Did that Bankotsu kid hurt her? Cuz if he did i'd rip his heart out and feed-

"Not Bankotsu" Kikyo moved her eyes away from him as she spoke, "Your brother"

~AF~

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_


	7. Let Go

**STARLIGHT**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or earn a profit from the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary**: Happy. That's what she was. That was what she stood for and presenting every day for the entire world to see. It was what she sought out in so many people and created over a period in time that it became so close to her she could see the emotion so clearly as the sun. She was happy and he hated her for it.

**Chapter 6: **Let Go

~IK~

InuYasha was beyond pissed as he raced to Sango's house. Kikyo had tried and failed miserably from convincing him that everything was fine but he knew his brother. Nothing was fine when it involved him; everything that his brother had been to him taught him that some people were just meant to be by themselves.

"InuYasha slow down, you're going to miss your turn" Kikyo scolded. Sure she was mad herself that he cousin had been hurt by the main person she wouldn't think to hurt her but that didn't mean InuYasha had to drive around like a maniac.

"Keh" was his only response as he pulled up to Sango's house got out of the car on his side and swiftly made his way to Kikyo's door to let her out. No matter how angry he was he wouldn't mistreat his mate. Kikyo thanked him with a small smile before grasping his hand and walking-or in InuYasha's case- jogging to the front door.

He had never met this Sango person but he heard a lot about her from Kagome. Apparently she was an officer

Sango Houshi-formerly known as Sango Tajiya- was the first woman ever enlisted into the Police Academy to have taken down four criminals on the Tokyo Most Wanted List. Hell, she was the only woman who had taken down any man single handedly. Her hard shell and intimidating attitude had made her a celebrity in way, landing her multiple deals with magazines such as 893 Magazine, the Tokyo Weekender, and SOMA Magazine. With so much publicity at the tips of her fingertips it was to no surprise that she became known far and wide as the Fiercest Woman in Tokyo three years in a row; although none would even dare to take her spot.

Her ancestors came from a long line of Demon Exterminators and she proved that with her toned figure and skill with a katana and gun that no one-not even a demon- could mess with her. There were only a handful of people- her best friend Kagome and her fiancé Miroku respectfully- who had even witnessed her vulnerable before and even still it was a rare sight. She was a woman who had been through it all and lived to tell the story, woman who could take any problem physically and mentally that anyone could throw at her and yet...

When she had awoken from her slumber to hear her best friend crying her eyes out on the other end of the phone, she found that she could do nothing but invite her over and promise to hurt that bastard that hurt her.

The call was roughly around 11 at night, as soon as she and Miroku had finally settled in from their trip, and had scared her half to death. Kagome wasn't the toughest person in the world but she knew how to control her sadness to an extent. So when she heard her friend sound so broken and hurt she did the only thing she could do at that moment.

She called Kikyo.

She and Kikyo had never been the best of friends but they were friends where Kagome was involved. As a cop it was easy to relay a message clearly without being too emotional but as a friend she had to fight to not crush the phone between her fingers as she watched Miroku try to comfort the young girl crying on their couch.

"Come one Kags you have to tell us what happened?"

Sango slowly made her way over to her best friend and kneeled down beside her, "Kaggie, what did he do to you?"

Kagome looked up into her best friends concerned brown eyes and wanted to curse herself for worrying them. She honestly didn't have to call Sango balling her eyes out like she did but Sango was always the person she would call if she had gotten scared or in trouble. After the incident with Sesshoumaru she could conclude that she was hurt both physically and emotionally by his actions and she didn't understand why. Of course, he didn't have to choke her the way he did, but the fact that he did told her that he didn't care a bit about her and to her that was the harshest blow.

Why should she care anyway?

She wasn't interested in Sesshoumaru like that.

Was she?

"Kagome what happened to your neck!?"

"Sesshoumaru"

She looked up and saw the concern in Sango's eyes vanish and replaced with anger as her hand gripped the phone tighter. She quickly told Kikyo that a Sesshoumaru was the one that hurt her and hung up the phone.

She turned to look at the dark purple fingerprints and blood from what appeared to be claws trickle down her best friends' neck. A fire blazed within her as she promised death on whoever Sesshoumaru was for even attempting to hurt Kagome.

Miroku sighed, aware of his fiancé's anger and stood up, "I'll go get my kit"

Miroku Houshi was one of Japan's best anesthesiologist to date. He had went through 9 years of pre- med as his major and Criminal Justice as his minor; which, coincidentally, is where he met Sango. He had been smitten with her from the very moment his eyes met her ass and the rest was history. They were engaged four years ago, right when Sango was enlisted into the academy and he began his 6th year in school.

Life had been nothing short but great with his lovely Sango and he planned to keep it that way. He had met Kagome a few weeks after Sango and saw her as the little sister he always wanted but never had.

He couldn't imagine anyone trying to hurt someone as sweet as Kagome.

Shaking his head, he came back into the living room with his kit, to find both Kikyo and InuYasha fawning over Kagome. He smiled at the obvious care that Kagome was receiving before deciding to get her checked out for any infections.

"Doctor coming through ladies and gentlemen" He spoke smiling slightly.

InuYasha huffed, "You better take a good look at it Monk that asshole has poison imbedded in his claws that could kill the strongest demon."

Miroku frowned, "This Sesshoumaru character is your brother?" Why would InuYasha's brother try to hurt Kagome?

"Keh, that bastard ain't worthy of being called my brother after this. He'd be lucky if I don't rip him a new asshole!"

"You can have him after I get through him. No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it" Sango vowed looking on as Miroku went to work on Kagome's wounds.

Kagome, on the other hand, felt horrible. She didn't mean for everyone to be against Sesshoumaru just because he didn't like her. Especially his own brother (Even though InuYasha never truly liked his brother to begin with).

"Guys its' okay. You don't have to go after him I brought it on myself" She spoke quietly wincing as Miroku placed some alcohol on her throat before massaging it with balm.

Kikyo frowned, "Kagome him choking you is not your own fault! You are the victim here."

"He did warn me though"

Sango rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered if Kagome listened to herself speak, "Kaggie just because he warned you doesn't mean he has the right to do that to you." She looked over to InuYasha, "What is your brother's address? I'm going to arrest him for assault"

InuYasha snorted, "He'd kill you before you could even blink twice. I'm telling you guys that Sesshoumaru is dangerous. Only I can handle him since I am half-demon."

Sango frowned, "So what are you trying to say? That I CAN'T handle him?"

"I'm saying that that Fluffy bastard ain't gonna be taken down by some human woman"

Miroku groaned, "Oh dear Buddha here it comes"

"What the hell are you mumbling about monk?" InuYasha barked.

Sango glared at InuYasha and walked over to him and placed her hands on her hip, "I'll have you know that I can take down anyone dog-boy, even you!"

"Keh! I'd like to see you try!" He growled getting into a fighting stance. If the bitch wanted a fight she sure as hell had one coming.

"Stop it you two! There is no need to fight each other. We need to figure how to heal Kagome and keep her as far away from Sesshoumaru as possible." Kikyo spoke glaring at the two fighters. She shook her head and looked back towards Kagome who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Sango" The young woman whipped her head around to face her best friends' cousin,

"Yeah"

"Would you mind if Kagome crashes here tonight? I don't think she wants to move right now"

Sango gave a curt nod, "She can stay as long as she wants" Her eyes traveled to InuYasha, "Hey dog-boy take her to the guest room"

"You little bi-

"InuYasha behave! Just take Kagome to the bedroom okay?" Kikyo retorted, rubbing her temples with a finger in frustration. She could just tell that InuYasha and Sango would get along fabulously.

"Keh" He responded picking up Kagome gently and holding her bridal style, "Which way's the room?"

Miroku jumped up and pointed, "Go straight down the hall and make a left. It'll be on the right" He picked up his kit and got up, "I'll just go with you I need to put this away anyway." He spoke as he followed the hanyou to the guest room.

Once they arrived, Miroku rushed to his office, grabbed his medicine, and ran back to Kagome who was sleeping soundly. She didn't know it but he had placed a couple of herbs in her tea to make the pain go away; the side effect being that she would get sleepy really fast.

Sango frowned and looked at Kikyo, "Why was Kagome even near his brother if he was so dangerous?"

Kikyo looked down, overwhelmed with the guilt that washed over her at that instant. She was the reason Kagome was near Sesshoumaru tonight. If she hadn't been so pushy for them to talk Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt,

"InuYasha had to work late but he had yet to cancel with Sesshoumaru for the meeting they have three times a month. InuYasha didn't want to call because how Sesshoumaru was and I suggested he send Kagome to deliver the message since she was going out anyway. Foolish me, I know, but I feel like Sesshoumaru likes Kagome more than he lets on and from the signs he's given it seems as though she is he intended as well." Kikyo spoke slowly and carefully trying to gauge Sango's reaction her story but finding she could not. Most cops did have a poker face.

"You believe that this Sesshoumaru sees Kagome as his intended? If she were his intended, hypothetically speaking, why would he try to kill her?!" Kagome's cousin was a very bright woman but if she knew that Sesshoumaru was careless enough to try to kill his "intended" then why did she give Kagome permission to go?

"You don't see the way he looks at her. I mean sure he gives her hell most of the time but those times when he thinks no one is watching it's all there. She is his intended, I have no doubt about that." Kikyo's voice was firm and strong. She truly believed that the Demon Lord had found a mate in her little cousin. Too bad he was doing so much to deny the fact.

Sango sighed. She was good with reading people and she knew by how Kikyo spoke and her body language that she believed that Kagome was for Sesshoumaru. What a pity.

"So what are we going to do about it? I'm sure Dog-boy won't let Kags anywhere near him now-not that I blame him-but if she is seriously his intended and he doesn't act on it soon then he will go into a frenzy and I do not want all of Tokyo to be threatened because he can't swallow his pride and face the facts." More than that she wanted Kagome to be loved and happy, not strung along and hurt by someone who can't admit the truth.

Kikyo smirked, "There is this hot little number that Kagome has a crush on that I know can make Sesshoumaru seethe with jealousy. She was actually on her way to a date with him before she had given notice to Sesshoumaru about InuYasha"

"So you want us to meddle in Kagome's private affairs in order to get that bastard jealous?"

"It won't be much meddling as it is, giving the dog a bone. Worst case scenario, if Kagome is happy with Bankotsu in the end then we won't stop it, hopefully Sesshoumaru comes to his senses by then It's a win-win for us."

"How?"

"Kagome's happy either way it goes" She smiled.

Sango nodded, liking that. If Kagome was happy then that was all that mattered to her. Personally she hoped that this Sesshomaru wouldn't win her affections for what he did to her, but she knew better. He will give in regardless and there would be nothing they can do to stop him.

"Alright Kagome's all tucked in and her neck is starting to look better already" InuYasha spoke sitting down next to Kikyo, "I think I'll go pay that bastard a visit in the morning. I told him not to fuck with Kagome"

Miroku frowned, "What exactly is the story behind his behavior Sesshoumaru-sama seems to be respectful to most people"

"Keh, you just don't know Sesshoumaru-_sama _like we do. He's a heartless prick plain and simple."

"From what I've gathered he doesn't like Kagome because she might be his mate"

"How could someone NOT like Kagome?" Miroku inquired. Truth be told he thought Kagome was a very beautiful girl-although he found Sango much more appealing seeing that he only sees Kagome as a sister. He would have thought that any guy would be lucky to have her.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't like anyone but himself. It would be a shock if he had any warmth left in that icebox he calls a heart to care about another person."

"Does Kagome know that Sesshoumaru's beast had laid a claim on her?"

"Hell no! We don't even know if his claim on her is even legit. Besides, if I have anything to say about it Sesshomaru won't be seeing Kagome ever again."

"Jeez InuYasha you act like you're her father, you know that if Sesshomaru's beast did lay claim on her you will be powerless to stop it."

InuYasha snorted, "Powerless my ass. He will not hurt her again"

Kikyo shook her head. She should have known that InuYasha's protectiveness would come into play, but she didn't expect him to be so determined. She knew that somewhere in his heart that he knew that once Sesshoumaru realized how much Kagome meant to him it would only be a matter of time before he had her.

Rubbing her temples once again in irritation she stood up and looked towards her fiance, "InuYasha we better get going, we can solve this issue another day. You and I both have to go to work early in the morning"

InuYasha scoffed, "Whatever let's go" He was pissed that he couldn't go and kick his brother's ass for hurting his cousin but in due time that bastard will pay.

He was sure of it.

~S~

He didn't know how long he stood there, watching as the woman his beast lay claim on sped off in an unabashed attempt to get away from him. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was glad that she had run away when she did. His beast had almost broken through and his urge to comfort the human surged forward with a vengeance.

He didn't understand it.

He had been living for over three centuries and have seen and been with some of the most beautiful demonesses one could ever imagine. Not once had his beast reacted so violently! How could this happen?

Was this one his late sires tricks from the afterlife to get him to repent for being so against him and human wife Izayoi? Did the gods dislike him so much that they had chosen such a weak mate for a powerful being such as himself?

He growled at the thought of him, The Great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Territory , having such an impudent human mate on his side.

"Never" He vowed silently. Never would he allow that girl to be his.

_~AF~_

_Short chapter I know;/ But it will get better. My dog chewed my charger for my laptop and well…no computer no story. Ugh It was so frustrating but I'm back! More chapters coming soon. !_

_Ja Ne_

_InumeT_


End file.
